fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
No Trick-or-Treating! (Daisy Duck version)
It was Halloween night, and everyone at the Gibson household was all dressed up for the occasion. Minnie Mouse was dressed up like Anna from Frozen. Danny Cat was dressed up like Kristoff from Frozen. Vixey was dressed up like a mermaid. Marie was dressed up like a harem girl. Sandy Cheeks was dressed up like a hula dancer. Naveen was dressed up like Dracula. Tiana was dressed up like a fairy. Aladdin was dressed up like a waiter. Bambi was dressed up like a sheep, and Daisy Duck was dressed up like a zombie whose body parts could be served at horrifying restaurants. "Oh, you guys look great!" Aladdin exclaimed. "So you're a waiter?" Tiana asked. "Yes, I am," Aladdin said. "Would you like to look at our special tonight?" He lifted the lid, revealing Daisy inside the table. Her head was on a plate. "Boo!" Daisy said. It made Minnie, Danny, and her three aunts laugh. "Oh my goodness, it's my favorite dish, Daisy Duck face!" Tiana exclaimed. She ran up to Daisy, grabbed her face, and kissed her on the forehead. "You know what, honey, it's a little chilly out. Would you run upstairs and grab your sweater?" Daisy did as she was told. "Wow, Tiana," Naveen said. "You look great!" "Oh, why thank you, Naveen," Tiana smiled sweetly. "You do, too. And you too, Aladdin." "Really? It's my wedding tux. It still fits." Aladdin said. "Like a paint job." Naveen said. Then he noticed Minnie dressed up as Anna, Danny dressed up as Kristoff, Vixey dressed up as a mermaid, Marie dressed up as a harem girl, and Sandy dressed up as a hula dancer. "Hey, Danny, my dear young man!" he said. He and Danny gave each other a hug. "This is your thirteenth Halloween!" Then he looked down at Minnie and the Three Female Animals and asked them, "What is he?" "Isn't he handsome?" Minnie said, "He's Kristoff." "Kristoff?!" Naveen asked, not believing his daughter. "I mean a snow mountaineer and Anna's husband." Vixey said. Naveen faced Danny again. "Oh, good! That's better!" he said. He and Danny hugged each other. As soon as Daisy grabbed her orange-and-vermilion-striped sweater, she stopped at the railing, waiting to jump around. Aladdin glared at her. "Don't even think about it, Daisy!" Daisy glared back at him. "Don't even think about it!" she said in a mocking tone. "Baby!" Bambi said. "Bambi, that's not a nice thing to say to Daisy." Tiana said. Aladdin didn't believe her. "You don't think I mean it?" he asked, "Just try me! I am the head of the household here! I am the boss!" "I'm the boss!" Daisy mocked him. "You're nothing but a baby!" Bambi said. "Bambi, stop calling your sister names!" Tiana scolded lightly. Minnie, Danny, Vixey, Marie, Sandy, and Naveen just gasped at Daisy's insolence, and Aladdin was losing patience. "You are really getting on my nerves, young lady!" he scolded, "Don't you DARE jump off the step!" Daisy was being willful. "Make me!" "You're such a baby!" Bambi said. "That's enough now, Bambi." Vixey told him. Daisy jumped off the last three steps. "ALL RIGHT!" Aladdin yelled, "THAT DOES IT, I WARNED YOU! NO TRICK-OR-TREATING!" Minnie, Danny, Tiana, Naveen, and the Three Female Animals gasped in shock. Daisy glared angrily at Aladdin and yelled, "YOU'RE AS EVIL AS JAFAR!" She then stomped off to her room. "So just Danny, my three aunts, and I are going?" Minnie asked. "Yes, honey." Tiana said. Minnie became so happy. She said, "YAY!" She then ran to her own room with Vixey, Marie, and Sandy following her. "Aladdin, what was that all about?" Tiana asked. Aladdin shook his head guiltily. "I don't know," he said. "I was so mad it just came out. But you two saw her, she's totally out of control!" "But it's Halloween," Naveen said. "It's trick-or-treating!" Unfortunately, he didn't realize the doorbell rang. "Naveen, I've begged, I've pleaded, I've given her spankings, I've given her time-outs, I've washed her mouth out with soap! None of them worked! I had to do something." Aladdin said. "But you don't take away a religious holiday!" Naveen said, "Think of Danny, Minnie, Mowgli, Pudge, Nala, and the Lost Jungle Cubs." Category:Fan Fiction Category:Being Punished Category:Halloween